1. Field of the Invention.
This invention relates to a tissue specimen bag and a method for retrieving tissue, and more particularly this invention relates to a folded bag and to a method for deploying the fold while the bag is inside a patient.
2. Background of the Invention.
Surgery of the past involved large incisions (typically greater than 10 centimeters in length) to access interior regions of the body.
In an effort to minimize scarring, infection, pain and other trauma, laparoscopic surgery has been developed. This surgery utilizes a laparoscope, a video camera with a lamp and surgical instruments inserted through small incisions (typically less than 3 centimeters) to better effect surgical repair. The incisions are typically fortified with grommet like devices called trocars so that no trauma to the skin occurs as instruments, sutures, and the like are passed through the incisions.
Surgery also is performed utilizing the body's natural portals. Recently, stomach surgery has been devised whereby the abdomen and other organs are accessed solely from the patient's mouth, umbilicus and other natural portals.
Whether performed the old fashioned way, or through laparoscopy, or just utilizing the body's natural portals, virtually all surgeries end up producing tissue waste. Tissue harvesting devices exist for gathering and removing such waste from inside a patient.
Many tissue retrieval devices feature bags positioned at the distal end of the device. These bags invariably remain attached to the device. One such device is taught in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/079,172, filed on Mar. 24, 2008, and incorporated herein by reference. This device comprises a bag which reversibly deploys at the end of an introducer tube. It is designed for use in laparoscopic surgeries.
A need exists in the art for a tissue retrieval bag which is not associated with a particular surgery modality, or with particular surgical instruments. The bag must be easy to deploy with a minimum number of instruments. A need also exists for a method for harvesting tissue from a patient with minimum effort and hardware.